Spunky!
by Wild Colors
Summary: AU story: Marron is Gohan's current wife. Videl is Gohan's ex-wife. Due to circumstances, Pan ended up being the daughter of Marron and Gohan. Videl reappears, and wants Gohan back, leaving Gohan confused about his feelings. When Marron finds out, she becomes devastated, and finds comfort in Trunks. I only ask that you give it a chance. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise. This is an AU/story, so the characters might be ooc.

"Pan! I can't believe you got suspended from school again! How many times must I tell you not to fight in school?! This is your sixth fight this month! With the same girl! And lets not forget about your 'D' average report card you brought home yesterday!"

"I know, and I'm sorry mom. Please don't take away my t.v, video games, and cell phone."

"I'm taking them away, Pan! Your brain is mush! T.V has a bad influence on you! And you practically live on that cell phone!"

"Mom, please! I'm suppose to go out with Tan-"

"That's another thing! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"WHAT! For how long?" whined Pan.

"Until your grades improve, and until I say otherwise!"

"Aww Man!"

"What did you just say to me?!"

"I meant, Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now start cleaning the house!"

"But...nevermind," sighed Pan.

Pan began to walk slowly upstairs, with her head held down, while her mother went into the kitchen to get dinner started. She wanted to gain some points with her mom, so she chose to clean her mom's bathroom first. Pan spent the remaining two and a half hours cleaning the house. Her mother told her to stop cleaning when she saw it was almost time for Gohan to come home.

Gohan came home from work everyday at the same time, and Pan was in her room waiting to hear her dad's knock. Once she heard her dad's knock, Pan ran to open the door for him.

"Daddy! I'm so happy to see you!" Pan said, hugging her father tightly.

"Uh-oh! What did you do this time?" asked Gohan.

"Well," she said, but Gohan stopped her from speaking.

"Where's your mother? I have a surprise for both of you," said Gohan.

"She's in the kitchen. I'll go get her," said Pan, skipping towards the kitchen.

When Pan returned with her mother, they were surprised to see the visitors before them.

"Mom! Chi Chi!" yelled Marron. "Grandma Eighteen! Grandma Chi Chi! I missed you!" said Pan. Marron and Pan ran to give Eighteen and Chi Chi a hug.

"While you four get acquainted, I'll be in my room relaxing," said Gohan.

Before Gohan left, Marron walked over to Gohan and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"So how's my favorite grand-daughter?" asked Eighteen.

"Not too happy," said Pan.

"What's wrong, Pan?" asked Chi Chi.

"Mommy is being mean to me," pouted Pan.

"Marron, how could you be mean to my grand-baby?" asked Eighteen.

"Your grand-baby got suspended from school again!" yelled Marron.

"At least she's not a pushover," said Eighteen.

"Moooom!" whined Marron.

"Pan, getting into fights is so un-lady like. You need to learn self-control," said Chi Chi.

"Thank you Chi Chi!" said Marron. "And she has a 'D' average in school."

"What! Where's my belt?!" yelled Chi Chi. "Getting poor grades is inexcusable Pan!"

"I know, right?!" said Marron.

"Grades do not define who you are as a person," said Eighteen.

"Oh Grandma Eighteen! I'm so happy I'm your only grandchild," said Pan.

"Does Gohan know about this?" asked Chi Chi.

"Not yet, but I will tell him tonight," said Marron.

"Grandma Eighteen, would you like to stay the night?" asked Pan.

"I wish I could! But I think your grandpa Krillen will miss me."

"So why did you get into another fight Pan?" asked Chi Chi.

"Because Skittles was making fun of me again. She said I wasn't a natural blond."

"But you aren't a natural blond!" shouted Marron. "Why did you even dye your hair? I liked your jet black hair."

"I wanted to look pretty like you mom," said Pan.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you," said Marron.

"I was kind of hoping," said Pan.

"What's the real reason Pan?" asked Chi Chi, cracking her knuckles. "And it better be the truth."

"I lost a bet," said Pan.

"I thought I told you to stop betting!" screamed Marron.

"I know, and I'm sorry mom. I just thought you wouldn't find out."

"You know what Pan, if you get into anymore trouble. I'm cutting off your hair," said Marron.

"That's called cruel and unusual punishment! You can't do that!" said Pan.

"Should I get the scissors now?" asked Marron.

"NO!" pouted Pan.

"Go to your room!" said Marron.

"You did right," said Chi Chi, patting Marron on the back.

"Give the girl a break. She's just a spunky fourteen year old," said Eighteen. "Remember, you were fourteen once."

"I know mom," said Marron.

"Well, it was good seeing you Marron, but we have to head home," said Chi Chi.

"Speak for yourself," said Eighteen.

"Moooom!" complained Marron.

"Fine! I'll get going too."

Marron hugged her mother and Chi Chi once more before walking them to the door. After they left she went upstairs to her bedroom to talk to Gohan about their daughter Pan.

The following morning, Marron and Gohan woke up Pan, because they had to attend a school conference concerning Pan's behavior, and grades. They also had to go there to meet with Skittles parents', because they were upset Pan had beat her up for the sixth time this month.

-School-

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Son, I am Pan's principal, Mr. Greene."

"Good morning Mr. Greene," said Gohan and Marron. "Good Morning, Mr. Greene," said Pan.

"Have a seat,'' said Mr. Greene.

"Thank you," said Marron and Gohan. "Thanks," said Pan.

"Have you talked to your daughter?" asked Mr. Greene.

"Yes," said Gohan and Marron.

"Good, that means I don't have too," said Mr. Greene.

"Knock, knock, Sorry for the interruption Mr. Greene, but Skittles and her mother is here to see you," said the secretary.

"Send them in," said Mr. Greene.

"I finally get to meet the infamous Skittles," thought Marron.

Skittles and her mother entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Son, this is Skittles mother-"

"VIDEL!" exclaimed Marron, as she turned to look at Gohan.

"MARRON!" exclaimed Videl, as she looked over at Gohan.

"You two know each other?" asked Pan, Skittles, and Principal Greene.

"Yes!" said Marron.

"Good," said Mr. Greene. "I'll leave you guys alone to solve your problems."

Mr. Greene left the office.

"Mom, how do you know Skittles mom?" asked Pan.

"She's the reason I learned how to fight," said Marron.

"What does that mean?" asked Pan.

"It means, I learned how to fight so I could kick her-"

"Videl, it's good to see you," said Gohan, interrupting Marron.

"It's good to see you too," said Videl, staring at Gohan.

"GOHAN! PAN! Lets go!" shouted Marron.

"But we're suppose to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about Gohan! Let's go!" said Marron.

"Bye Videl," said Gohan.

"Bye Gohan," said Videl.

End of Chapter 1

A/C: Yes, Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Marron. Marron is 32 and Gohan is 45. I thought it was an interesting idea. Please continue to read until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride home was long and quiet.

Shortly, after they arrived home, Gohan was called in to go to work, but he hesitated leaving because he wanted to talk to Marron first.

"It's okay Gohan. We'll talk when you get back," said Marron.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because I won't go if you don't want me too."

"It's fine," said Marron. "Go."

Gohan kissed Marron on the lips, and yelled upstairs to say bye to Pan before walking out the door.

After Gohan left, Marron walked upstairs to Pan's bedroom. There was no need to knock because Pan left her door wide open.

"Um, Pan, do you feel like having company?" Marron asked.

"I don't know. It depends on the company," said Pan, teasing her mother.

"I'll leave," said Marron softly.

"Wait! Don't go mom! I was only playing. I always have time for you," said Pan.

Marron walked towards Pan's bed and cuddled up next to her.

"Are you okay mom?" asked Pan.

"No," she said.

"Does this have something to do with Skittles mom? Uhhhh, What was her name again?"

"Videl" answered Marron.

"Videl eh, So what's the story between you two?" asked Pan.

"Pan, I'm not sure if I should tell you," said Marron.

"Why not? I'm sure you'll feel better once you tell me. Besides, I saw the hurt expression on your face when you looked at dad earlier in the car."

"You saw that?"

"Yes, you looked like you were about to cry. Come on, Mom! I'm fourteen years old. You can tell me. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Okay," said Marron. "Lets see here. Where should I begin?"

"Just start from the very beginning," said Pan.

"Well Pan, ever since I was little, I have always liked your father. And your Auntie Bra, has always liked your Uncle Goten."

"I thought we were talking about you," said Pan. "What does Auntie Bra and Uncle Goten have to do with this?"

"Will you listen? You told me to start from the beginning, and your Auntie Bra was the only person who knew how I felt."

"You're right," said Pan. "Continue."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I have always liked your father. And your Auntie Bra, has always liked your Uncle Goten. The only problem, was that your father is thirteen years older than me, and Goten is eleven years older than Bra. Are you with me so far Pan?"

"Yes...it sounds like you and Auntie Bra has a father complex. I think I read about something like this..or did I see it on t.v.? Hmmm..."

"Pan will you be serious!"

"I am being serious!"

"Can I continue with my story please?"

"Go ahead," said Pan.

"Well, even though, they had girlfriends; it didn't stop us from loving them. Your father's girlfriend was Videl, and your Uncle Goten's girlfriend was Valese. Bra and I was so jealous of them, but in their eyes, we were nothing more than cute little kids."

"Well you were cute little kids," said Pan.

"That's not the point... So the day finally came when your father and Videl got married."

"WHAT! WHOA! DAD WAS MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES YOU! BETTER YET, I HAVE AN EX-STEPMOTHER!"

"I'm glad you find this amusing," said Marron.

"I don't," said Pan. "So what happened next? Why did they divorce?"

"When I was sixteen, your father and Videl began having problems. She complained that he was spending too much time at work, and less time with her. Your father had just made partner with his law firm and asked her to be patient. She refused, and told him to choose between her or his career. Your dad chose his career."

"Ouch! That had to hurt," said Pan.

"It did, and she filed for divorce. So when I was seventeen, your father's divorce was finalized, and he became depressed."

"Let me guess...you were there to cheer him up," said Pan.

"Yes," said Marron, slightly blushing. "And the day came when I found out I was pregnant with you. When I told your father, he was shocked and apologetic. He said he should have shown more self-control. I cried Pan. I cried because he regretted having sex with me."

"Ewwww! Must you say sex," thought Pan. "So what happened next?" asked Pan.

"I told him that I loved him. I told him that I was always in love with him. He hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay. Not long afterwards, Videl came back into the picture. She told your father she wanted him back, but your father turned her down."

"If he turned her down, why are you threatened by her?" asked Pan.

"Your father doesn't know this, but I overheard him talking to her. He told her that she was his first love, and that she would always be special to him. He also told her that she was the love of his life, and that if I wasn't pregnant with his baby, he would be with her," said Marron, with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Mom," said Pan, wiping away her mother tears. "You two have been married for a long time now. I'm sure dad is in love with you now."

"He never said it Pan. That's what makes me so scared. I truly love him, but I don't think he loves me. I think his heart still belongs to her," cried Marron.

Pan comforted her mother until she fell asleep. She took a blanket and placed it on top of her mom, so she wouldn't get cold. She kissed her mother on the cheek, and went downstairs to wait for her dad to come home.

Meanwhile, Gohan was at work, sitting behind his desk. His thoughts were filled with one person, and that one person was Videl. He pulled open the bottom left drawer, and took out the wedding photo he kept of them. "Videl," he whispered, as he stared at their wedding photo.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Pan decided to go outside on the front porch, to sit on her bench swing, and wait for her dad to come home.

"I wish he'd hurry up and get here," thought Pan. "Mom's been sleep for like two hours now. Come on, Dad! Hurry home!"

Back at the law firm, Gohan was packing his briefcase, getting ready to leave.

"I wonder what Videl is doing?" thought Gohan. "No, wait! Keep your mind off her!" said Gohan to himself.

He picked up his keys from his desk, and headed straight for the door. As he made his way outside the building, he walked past someone who favored Videl. He stopped and did a double-take.

"Videl?!" asked Gohan surprised.

"Hi Gohan," said Videl.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Gohan.

"I came here to see you," she said. "I haven't been able to keep my mind off you since I saw you earlier today."

"Me either," thought Gohan, mentally. "Well, what do you want?" he asked, fighting the urge to hug her.

"Oh Gohan, aren't you happy to see me? I'm happy to see you," she said, getting closer to him.

Gohan closed his eyes taking in her scent. After all these years, her perfume remained the same.

"I'm waiting for an answer," said Videl.

Gohan kept his feelings in check. Of course he was happy to see her.

"Videl, I have to get home," said Gohan, avoiding eye contact.

"I only want to talk to you," said Videl.

"I don't have time to talk right now. They're waiting for me," said Gohan.

"You mean your daughter, and your wi-"

"Yes!" said Gohan, cutting her off.

"Okay," she said. "I won't take up anymore of your time."

Gohan turned away from Videl, and started walking towards his car.

"HEY GOHAN!" shouted Videl. "LETS MEET UP TOMORROW NIGHT! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT OUR FAVORITE RESTAURANT! NINE O'CLOCK! DON'T BE LATE!"

Gohan didn't look back and kept walking towards his car.

"What am I going to do?" he thought.

-Home-

"PAN!...PAN!...WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Marron.

"Darn it! I see she's awake," thought Pan, as she heard her mom call for her.

Pan opened the door to the house and said,"I'm on the front porch, Mom!"

"What are you doing out here?" asked Marron.

"I'm just taking in the fresh air," said Pan. "There's nothing else to do around here since I'm not allowed to have my cellphone, watch t.v, play my video games, or leave the house."

"You're waiting for your Dad, aren't you?" asked Marron.

"Yes," answered Pan. "I want to talk to him...alone... without you being present."

"Does this have anything to do with me and Videl?" asked Marron.

"Yes," answered Pan.

"Pan, you don't have to talk to your father about me and Videl," said Marron.

"Yes I do Mom!"

"Why?" asked Marron.

"Because I can't stand watching you cry," said Pan.

"In that case, when your father gets here, I'll leave," said Marron.

"Really Mom?"

"Yes," said Marron.

Shortly afterwards, Gohan pulled up in the driveway, and saw Marron and Pan sitting on the swing. He got out his car and walked towards them.

"Welcome home, Gohan," said Marron, kissing him on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Dad," said Pan, hugging her father.

"Um, Gohan, can I borrow the keys to your car?" asked Marron. "I want to go buy ice cream."

"Sure," said Gohan, as he handed Marron his keys.

"Thanks, alright you two, I'll be right back," said Marron.

"Wait! Aren't you taking Pan?" asked Gohan.

"No," said Marron. "Is something wrong?"

"No," answered Gohan.

It's not as if he can tell his wife he wanted to be left alone because his mind is consumed with his ex-wife, and that his ex-wife came to his job, looking and smelling good, and that she wants to meet him tomorrow night, with the worst part being, he actually wants to go.

"I'll be back soon," said Marron.

"Bye Mom!" yelled Pan.

Gohan and Pan watch Marron leave, afterwards Pan invited her dad in the house for a cup of coffee. Gohan didn't want to be bothered with his daughter right now, but it's not as if he was going to tell her that.

While Pan made her dad his coffee, she was thinking of the best way to approach her father.

"Might as well get this over with," thought Pan. "Dad, do you love me?" asked Pan.

"Of course, I do," answered Gohan.

"Do you love Mom?" she asked.

Gohan looked a little surprised. "Why would you ask me something like that?" he asked.

"Is he avoiding the question?" Pan asked herself. "Well, do you?" she asked.

"What is this about Pan?" asked Gohan. "Did you do something again?"

Pan wanted to tell him the truth. But how could she possibly tell her father that her mother cried herself to sleep because she thinks his heart belongs to another woman.

"No, Dad, I didn't," said Pan.

"I hope not," replied Gohan.

Pan gave Gohan his coffee, and he began to sip on it.

"So Dad, how did you propose to Mom?" asked Pan.

Gohan began choking on his coffee. "Again Pan, why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because I want to know," she replied. "So, when was the moment you realized you was in love with Mom?" asked Pan.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" said Gohan.

"I did! But she told me to ask you? She said you would tell the story better," lied Pan.

Gohan figured out something was bothering Pan. He knew that she knew something. But what? It's not as if he could ask her, because Pan only reveals information when she know the other person knows she know.

"Pan, tell me what's going on," said Gohan.

"I want you to tell me about Videl," said Pan.

"So that what's this is about," said Gohan.

"Yes! Who is she?" demanded Pan.

"Watch your tone, Pan," said Gohan.

"I'm sorry Dad, but can you please tell me who Videl is?" asked Pan.

"I really think we should talk about this, together, with your mother," said Gohan.

"Mom already told me. Now, I want to hear it from you," she said.

Gohan could see that Pan was clearly upset.

"Pan, I'm going to say this to you because I can. I'm your father, and I love you," said Gohan, "But I do not have to tell you anything about my past relationship with Videl or your mother. That is my business, not yours! If you're worried about Videl, our relationship ended a long time ago."

"Are you sure?" asked Pan.

"I'm sure," he said.

Pan looked at her father and said,"Don't break Mom's heart Dad, because if you do, that will be the day I'll hate you, for the rest of my life."

Pan walked away from her father with tears in her eyes. The fact that Gohan refused to tell her about Videl meant that he still cared for her. She just hope that her and her mother is more important than Videl.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed, and it was a beautiful morning. Gohan woke up feeling bad, and felt very, very guilty. "Why didn't I stay at home?"he thought. He knew he shouldn't have met up with Videl yesterday night at the restaurant, but he told himself that it was going to be an innocent, friendly dinner. Well, he was wrong! And now he has guilt! The words,'Don't break Mom's heart Dad, because if you do, that will be the day I'll hate you, for the rest of my life,' kept replaying over and over in his head. If Marron found out he betrayed their marriage, she would be completely devastated, and his daughter would never forgive him. Feeling the need to be extra nice, and wanting to do something for Marron, Gohan told Marron he would take Pan to work with him today.

Marron didn't mind Pan going to work with her, but whenever Gohan wanted Pan to go to work with him, it was usually because he was behind in paperwork. She assumed this was the case, and went to Pan's room to wake her up. She told Pan to get up and get dressed.

"Mom, why do I have to get up?" asked Pan, yawning. "I'm suspended from school, remember?"

"I know, which is why you are going to work with your father," said Marron. "Be ready in ten minutes."

"What! How come? It's boring at dad's job," complained Pan. "All he does is make me do paperwork and answer the phone. Can I go to work with you instead, mom?"

"I originally planned for you to come to work with me," said Marron, "But your father suggested you go to work with him."

"This stinks!" said Pan. "Can you persuade him to let me go with you?"

"I respect your father's decision Pan, so get ready."

Marron left Pan's bedroom, and went to get ready for work herself. Pan sat on her bed and hugged her orange and blue pillow. "Why does dad want me to go to work with him?" she thought. Pan looked at the time on her clock and saw she needed to be ready soon. She quickly got up from her bed, ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and took her shower.

When she was done, Pan slid open her closet door, to look for something to wear. She know's her father doesn't play around when it comes to his job. Everytime Gohan took Pan to work with him, he always told her that she was a reflection of him, which meant she had to dress and act the part; therefore, she chose to wear her navy blue skirt suit. She did her hair in a french braid, put on her black slide on shoes, and ran downstairs to the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal.

Gohan came downstairs shortly after Pan did, and was glad to see his daughter dressed properly, and ready to go. Marron came downstairs as well, gave both of them a hug and kiss, and escorted them to the door.

-Gohan's Workplace-

Pan was in Gohan's office, sitting behind her father's desk, answering the phone, scheduling and confirming appointments.

"I knew I was going to be stuck doing this," said Pan to herself.

Gohan entered his office to check on Pan.

"Is everything okay, Pan?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good! I also need you to copy and fax some documents for me," said Gohan.

"I'll be glad to dad," said Pan sarcastically. "But you are out of paper for me to make copies."

"I have paper in my drawer," said Gohan.

"Which one?" asked Pan, as she began opening his drawers.

"You know what Pan, I'll do it myself!" said Gohan, as he remembered that his and Videl's wedding photo was in the bottom left drawer. He knew, if Pan saw that picture, she would throw a huge tantrum.

"Whatever you say," said Pan, as she closed the drawers.

Gohan was so relieved that Pan didn't look inside.

"Dad, why did you bring me to work with you today?" asked Pan.

"Do I need a reason?" asked Gohan.

"No, it's just, usually Mom take me to work with her, which I like, and you like, but you only bring me to work with you when you desperately need help. You weren't desperate, dad."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," said Gohan. "I brought you to work with me so we can go to the mall and buy your mother a gift afterwards."

"Why? It's not her birthday, nor your wedding anniversary, what gives?" asked Pan.

"Nothing, I just want to do something nice for your mother," said Gohan. "Is that a crime, or do you prefer to go straight home to do your punishment?"

"I prefer the mall," said Pan.

"Well give me fifteen more minutes, and we can leave," said Gohan.

As soon as Pan left her dad's office, Gohan took the wedding photo of him and Videl and hid it someplace else. His mind went back to yesterday night when he and Videl met up. Videl revealed to him that she wasn't married, and that he is the only man she ever loved. She cried and told him Marron is living the life she's suppose to have. 'Why did you have to get her pregnant, Gohan?' was the only question she kept asking him. But Gohan reminded her that it was her decision to divorce him, and that's when Videl told him, she never wanted to divorce, she only wanted him to fight for her, and that she was never going to make him quit his job all those years ago. Gohan was shocked, and overwhelmed with feelings for her. One thing led to another, and him and Videl ended up having sex in her car.

Gohan wished that night never happened, but it did. Right now, he's trying very hard to focus on his family.

-Mall-

Gohan and Pan was inside the huge three-story mall, with a variety of department stores, trying to figure out what they should buy for Marron. They saw a nice designer dress, but neither one of them knew her dress size.

"Dad, this is hard," whined Pan. "My feet hurts."

"Pan, be a good sport. I'm not good at this. What should I buy your mother?" asked Gohan.

"Jewelry or perfume," answered Pan.

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"Because I remember Uncle Goten telling Grandpa Goku, 'If you want mom to like you again, buy her jewelry or an expensive bottle of perfume, women love that stuff," quoted Pan.

"Well knowing your Uncle Goten, I'm pretty sure he knows what he's talking about," said Gohan.

So Gohan and Pan went to a jewelry store, and purchased Marron a pretty, silver, sunshine necklace. Next they went inside a department store and asked to smell samples of popular women's perfume. The sales associate complied, and placed a lot of perfume samples on the counter. As Gohan and Pan were taking in the scent of all the different perfume, Gohan stopped when he came across the one that Videl wears. It was called 'Simply Sexy'.

Pan saw how much her father liked the scent of 'Simply Sexy' and told the sales associate, that's the one they wanted to buy. Gohan didn't want to buy Marron that perfume, but Pan insisted since he liked it so much. Although he didn't want too, Gohan ended up buying the perfume.

-Home-

Once they made it home, Marron was sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. Gohan and Pan surprised Marron with her gifts, making Marron very happy. She hugged and thanked both of them, and immediately put on her necklace. Of all the years they were married, this was the first time Gohan ever surprised her like this. "I guess he really does love me," thought Marron.

Later on that night, Marron took a shower and prepared for bed. She was still admiring the necklace Gohan bought for her, and decided to try on her perfume. She looked at the name of it and said,"Simply Sexy, I suppose that describes me." Marron opened up the perfume box, and saw the cute little bottle inside. Marron sprayed some on her wrist and smelled it. "Hmmm," she thought. "It smells nice, but it seems familiar." She then dabbled a little on her neck, and was about to go to Pan's room to ask her opinion.

Gohan entered the room to get something and Marron walked past him. He stopped her, and noticed the smell. Instantly, he thought of Videl. He stunned Marron when he lightly kissed her on the lips. That scent was driving him crazy. Gohan tried to turn and walk away, but Marron grabbed his hands and whispered,"Don't stop." With his eyes closed and imagining Videl, Gohan pushed Marron up against the wall and kissed her uncontrollably. He ripped her shirt off with his teeth, and carried her to their bed. He laid her down, and although he was a little rough, he passionately made love to her.

Marron woke up the next morning, blushing and thinking about last night. The only word that came to her mind was,"Wow!"

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

It was a pretty, Saturday afternoon, and Gohan, Marron, and Pan all had plans. Gohan made plans to spend time with his brother Goten, and Bra and Marron made plans to go shopping. Pan was still under the watchful eye of her mother, and was tagging along with Marron and Bra, since she was still grounded. When Pan heard the knock on the door, she ran to answer it.

"Auntie Bra! Uncle Goten! It's so good to see you!" said Pan, hugging the both of them.

"Hey Pan! It's good to see you too!" said Goten. "Where's your dad?"

"He's in the den watching a game. You can go in there if you'd like?"

"Thanks," said Goten.

Goten left the living room, and went to the den where his brother was.

"So where's your mom? Is she about ready to go?" asked Bra.

"I'm right here," said Marron, as she came down the stairs.

Bra looked at Marron and frowned. "I hope you're not wearing that," said Bra.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Marron.

"What's not wrong with it?" responded Bra. "Must you always dress so conservatively?"

"But this is how I always dress," said Marron. "You don't like it?"

"No, I don't!" said Bra. "You're dressed like an old mature woman. Not even your mother dresses that way."

"But I want to set a good example for Pan."

"Leave me out of this, mom," said Pan. "I agree with Auntie Bra.

"Pan, your mother believes that your father should be the only man she dress up for," said Bra.

"Mom, you're way too pure," said Pan.

"Use your talent! Afterall, you are a professional stylist and make-up artist, you make other people look good everyday, yet this is the way you represent yourself!" said Bra. "Change your clothes!"

"But Bra I-"

"Change!"

Marron went back upstairs to her room with Bra and Pan right behind her. Bra went searching through Marron's closet and saw a cute, one shoulder, black romper.

"This is perfect," said Bra, giving Marron the romper.

"I don't know Bra, this looks a little too revealing," said Marron.

"Just put it on," said Bra.

Marron went to her bathroom and changed into the black romper. She stared at herself in the mirror, and decided to put her hair up into a messy ponytail. When Marron came out she said,"Ta Daaa!"

"Wow Mom, you look great!" said Pan.

"Thanks, but I feel so uncomfortable," said Marron.

Bra noticed the necklace around Marron's neck, and walked over to get a better look.

"That's a beautiful necklace Marron. Where did you get it from?" asked Bra.

"Gohan bought it for me," bragged Marron.

"I helped him pick it out," said Pan.

"How cute! It's one of those 'You Are My Sunshine' type of necklace," said Bra. "It looks very expensive."

"He also bought me perfume," said Marron.

"A necklace? And perfume? What did he do?" asked Bra, still admiring the necklace.

"Nothing," said Marron. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, it seems like an apology to me," said Bra.

"An apology for what," said Marron.

"Nothing, forget I said something," said Bra.

"But I buy Gohan gifts all the time," said Marron.

"That's because you spoil him," said Bra.

"I do not!" replied Marron.

"Yes you do mom!" said Pan. "Dad is spoiled, he just doesn't know it, and you just can't see it."

"Why would you say that Pan?" asked Marron.

"Because it's the truth. Although you look like Grandma Eighteen, you have more of Grandpa Krillen's personality. Grandma Eighteen is a confident, proud, woman. She does what she wants and doesn't mind conflict, but you and Grandpa Krillen aren't too sure of yourselves, you both like to avoid conflict, and both of you are too eagered too please the one you love."

"The kid makes a good point," said Bra.

"I have confidence," said Marron. "And I do not spoil Gohan."

"Oh, yea, well prove it," said Pan.

"How?"

"Wear what you have on in front of Gohan," said Bra.

"And if dad ask you to change your clothes, tell him no," said Pan.

"I can't!" said Marron.

"Why not?" asked Pan.

"Because your Uncle Goten is with him," said Marron.

"I don't mind," said Bra. "See, I told you Pan, she thinks your father is the only guy that's suppose to see her like this."

"It wouldn't matter anyway," said Marron, as she sat down on her bed. "It's not as if he would care."

Bra glanced over at Pan, and Pan shrugged her shoulders.

"Did anything happen?" asked Bra.

"Not really, except, we came across Videl at Pan's conference. It turned out Videl is the mother of the girl Pan beat up."

"What! No Way!" said Bra.

Bra saw the concerned look on Marron's face, and didn't want Marron focused on Videl, so she told her and Pan to get their things so they can leave to go shopping. Bra took Marron by the hand, and went to the den to tell their husbands they were leaving.

Goten got up from the recliner, and walked over to greet Marron. He then turned his attention to his wife, kissed her, and told her to have a safe trip. From the moment she walked in, Gohan couldn't take his eyes off Marron. "Why is she dressed like this?" thought Gohan. He waited for Marron to go to him, to give him a hug and kiss before leaving, like she usually did, but she just looked at him and told him bye.

"I told you he wouldn't care," said Marron to Bra.

Bra, Marron, and Pan left the house, leaving Goten and Gohan behind for some male bonding. Gohan was happy the girls finally left the house, because he really needed to talk to his brother about what he did.

"Um, Goten, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can," said Goten.

"But you have to promise me, that this stays between me and you,"

"Okay, I promise," said Goten.

"This is not a pie crumb promise," said Gohan.

"What's a pie crumb promise?" asked Goten.

"It means easily said, easily broken. For example: remember when I was fifteen years old, and got my new school uniform dirty. I hid from mom in the closet. I said, 'Goten, promise me you won't tell mom where I am.' You said, 'Okay, I promise,' but when mom busted into our room and said, 'Where is Gohan!' You said, 'In the closet.' Well, you know what happened after that, and I was angry with you for a week. But the point is, this is an example of a pie crumb promise. Do you understand?"

"I understand, and it was all your fault anyway," said Goten.

"My Fault! How was it my fault?" asked Gohan.

"Because you drunk the last of the milk that I wanted to eat with my cake," said Goten.

"You sold me out over a cup of milk! You know what, nevermind, focus Goten, because what I'm about to tell you stays between us. You must not, by all means, tell that wife of yours. This is a secret between brothers," said Gohan.

"This is really serious, isn't it?" asked Goten.

"Yes," replied Gohan, holding his head down in shame.

"I promise this secret will stay between us," said Goten.

Gohan took a deep breath, and let the words flow out of his mouth.

"I cheated on Marron with Videl," said Gohan.

"YOU DID WHAT? WITH WHOM?" said Goten.

"Shh, be quiet!" said Gohan.

"How could you do that to her?" asked Goten. "Do you have any idea how much she loves you?"

"I know," said Gohan. "Now I feel really guilty. Do you think I should tell her?"

"NO!" yelled Goten. "It would only break her heart."

"But I want to be honest with her," said Gohan.

"It's much too late for that," said Goten.

"But I'm suffering from a guilty conscious," said Gohan.

"Then suffer," said Goten. "But do not break her heart, and stay away from Videl."

"There's more," said Gohan.

"What is it?" asked Goten.

"Because I feel guilty for betraying her, I bought her an expensive necklace and a bottle of perfume," said Gohan.

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Goten.

"The perfume I bought her, is-is the kind that Videl wears. And when she puts it on, I automatically think of Videl, and imagine Marron is her."

"If I wasn't your brother, I would tell you how low you are, and I would fight you for doing that to a friend," said Goten.

"But I am your brother," said Gohan. "What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"I will never wear your shoes, Gohan!" replied Goten. "But the first thing you need to do is STAY AWAY FROM VIDEL! AND GET RID OF THE PERFUME YOU GAVE HER!

"I will," said Gohan. "But I can't stop thinking about Videl."

Later on that day, after Bra, Marron, and Pan returned from shopping, Bra and Goten left to pick up their children, who were visiting Goku and Chi Chi.

Marron wanted to ask Gohan why he really bought her that necklace and perfume, but she didn't have the guts to do it.

Gohan, was still debating with himself, rather he should tell Marron the truth or not, and Pan was counting down the day her punishment would be over.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

-Approximately Two Months Later, Seven Weeks To Be Exact-

Videl couldn't take it anymore! She was fed up, and needed to confront Gohan right away! She was in her 2012 White Land Rover, driving her daughter, Skittles, to school. She was displaying a bit of road rage, and was cursing and flipping off anyone who cut her off. Skittles sat up front with her mom listening to music she downloaded on her cell phone.

"Will you put your earphones on? I'm trying to concentrate here," said Videl, annoyed with her daughter.

"Mom, I always listen to my music when you drive me to school, and I never wear my earphones," said Skittles.

"I'm not in a good mood today, so put your earphones on!" said Videl, blowing her horn at the driver in front of her.

"What's wrong Mom? Did I do something?" asked Skittles, as she turned off her music.

Videl was now feeling bad for taking her anger out on her daughter, especially, since this is all Gohan's fault.

"I'm sorry Skittles. You didn't do anything wrong. I just have bad judgement when it comes to men," said Videl.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm going to handle this problem all by myself," said Videl.

"Okay," said Skittles.

The car ride was quiet for a while, but Skittles decided to ask her mom a question, that she's been meaning to ask for a long time.

"Mom, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," said Skittles.

"Please don't let this be about how I know Gohan and Marron," thought Videl, as she turned on her blinker, to turn into her daughter's school.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Videl.

"Why did you name me Skittles?"

"That's what you wanted to know?" asked Videl, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Yes," she said.

"I promised your grandfather Hercule he could name you, so he gave you the name Skittles," replied Videl.

"That's it?" said Skittles.

"That's it," replied Videl.

Videl pulled up into the drop off spot at her daughter's school. Skittles got her book bag from the backseat and opened the car door to get out. She waved and told her mom bye. Videl told her bye as well, and told her daughter not to cause any trouble for Pan. Skittles rolled her eyes and walked towards her group of friends. Videl drove away and was off to her next stop.

In the meantime, Gohan was at home getting ready to leave for work. He went to check on Marron once more before leaving. She had been home sick for three days with a stomach virus, and was unable to keep food and liquid in her stomach. Whatever she ate or drank, she would throw up right away. Out of concern for her, Gohan called Krillen and asked him to take Marron to the doctor so something could be done about her vomiting.

Pan, on the other hand, was running back home from the bus stop because she had just missed the school bus. She was trying to make it back before her father left to go to work. Lucky for her, she caught her father as he was pulling out of the driveway.

Back inside of the house, Marron was lying on the couch, watching television, waiting for her father to pick her up. She was weak, very hungry, and wanted to stop vomiting. She have had a stomach virus before, so she knew what the doctor was going to prescribe to make her stop vomiting. She took a look at the time, and saw she had two hours to go before her doctor's visit. She made herself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.

-Law Firm-

Gohan was barely settled in at work when Videl came storming into his office.

"Hello Gohan!" said Videl, slamming her hands down on his desk.

"Hello Videl, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan calmly, as he sat down in his chair.

"Take a lucky guess!" said Videl, grinding her teeth.

"Videl, I don't have time for this. You shouldn't be here, and I want you to leave," said Gohan.

"Don't tell me to leave, Gohan! I haven't heard from you since we had SEX in my car!"

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" yelled Gohan, wishing no one heard her.

"Why?! Are you ashamed?!"

"Will you shut up!"

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP GOHAN! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE A ONE NIGHT STAND!"

"In my defense, you were a one night stand!"

"So you had no intention of seeing me again?"

"NO!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm married with a child, Videl."

"A child that should have been mine and yours, not Marron and yours!"

"Videl, just leave," begged Gohan.

"I won't leave! I know you Gohan! I can see you want me, just like I want you! Just admit it!"

"Fine! I admit it! I want you Videl! I want you!"

"Then what's the problem?" asked Videl.

"I want my wife too!" shouted Gohan.

Gohan and Videl were both surprised by his outburst. Until that moment, Gohan didn't know he felt that way.

"You want your wife too. I was your wife!"

"But you divorced me!"

"You didn't fight for me!"

"Marron was always there for me!" yelled Gohan.

"Will she still be there for you if I tell her what we did?" asked Videl, showing the fact that she's jealous of Marron.

"Do not go near my **wife**, Videl!"

Videl saw the look in Gohan's eyes. He was serious.

"You actually love her, don't you, Gohan? So I guess the question is, which one of us do you love more? Marron or Me?" asked Videl tearfully.

Gohan looked up at Videl. Videl was his first date, first kiss, first love, first wife, first of everything, except the mother of his child. He loved her so much, but she devastated him when she divorced him. He never thought she could hurt him the way that she did. He, however, was Marron's first of everything, and Marron loves him wholeheartedly.

"I don't know Videl. I honestly can't answer that question," said Gohan.

"Well, let me put it to you another way. Which one of us can you live without? Who's happiness do you want to protect?"

"Videl I-"

"I'm not expecting an answer right now, but in the meantime, I'm not leaving you alone, Gohan. Divorcing you was the biggest mistake of my life, and I want you back," said Videl.

Videl walked around Gohan's desk, bent over, and kissed him on the mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

Videl left Gohan's office knowing the answers to her questions.

-Mid Afternoon At Home-

Marron's doctor visit went well, and she was back home, in the kitchen, eating a nice juicy hamburger that Pan made for her. She was so happy that she could finally eat and drink again. The doctor warned her that when the medicine wears off, she will start vomiting again, until the virus leaves her body. After Marron finished eating, Pan went upstairs to her room to do her homework, while Marron waited for Gohan to come home.

When Gohan finally arrived home, he found Marron upstairs in their bedroom watching t.v on the bed. He walked towards her and gave her a hug, and kissed her on the forehead. Gohan sat next to her and started stroking her hair. Marron found this odd because this wasn't the Gohan she knew. Gohan never stroked her hair, and she usually was the one that initiated a hug and a kiss.

"How was your doctor's visit?" asked Gohan.

"It went well," said Marron.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Gohan.

"He told me to drink plenty of water to prevent dehydration, and to take my medicine as needed," said Marron.

"So you really do have a stomach virus?" asked Gohan.

"Yes I do," replied Marron.

"Well I hope you feel better," replied Gohan.

"He also said that I'm pregnant," said Marron.

Gohan looked at Marron wide-eyed and mouth opened.

"You, you, you, you, you-" said Gohan, pointing to her stomach, unable to get his words out.

"Don't freak out Gohan, we already have one child together," said Marron.

"How? When?" asked Gohan.

"It was the day you surprised me with my necklace and perfume," said Marron.

"Are you sure it was that night?!" asked Gohan.

"It was the only night," replied Marron.

"Does Pan know?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, and so does my father and my mother," said Marron.

"I need some fresh air," said Gohan, as he left the room.

"I knew he was going to freak out," thought Marron.

Gohan went outside on the front porch and sat on the bench swing. He felt horrible. Not only did he betray his wife, but he conceived a child with her when he imagined she was Videl.

Videl is another problem. There's no way he's going to tell Videl that Marron is pregnant with his child again. She would have a fit, and would probably tell Marron the truth about them. He needed his brother. Gohan took out his cellphone and called Goten.

"Hello," answered Goten.

"I NEED TO SEE YOU RIGHT AWAY!" yelled Gohan.

"I'll be right over," replied Goten.

"And keep that wife of yours there!" said Gohan.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Goten and Bra arrived to Gohan and Marron's home within an hour. When Gohan answered the door he was happy to see his brother, but not to happy to see his sister-in-law.

"Hello Goten," said Gohan, giving his brother the: why is your wife with you, look.

"She was right near me when you called," said Goten, whispering in his brother's ear. "She heard everything you said."

Gohan turned his attention to greet his sister-in-law. "**Bra**," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"**Gohan**," replied Bra, with the same attitude, crossing her arms.

Gohan stepped aside to allow them inside his house.

"Marron is upstairs in the bedroom lying down," said Gohan to Bra.

Bra glared at Gohan as she made her way upstairs to the bedroom to visit with her best friend.

Gohan didn't feel comfortable talking about his problems with Bra in the house, so he asked his brother to take a walk with him. Goten didn't mind taking a walk, so Gohan yelled upstairs to inform Marron, Pan, and Bra, that they were leaving, and told Pan to come downstairs to lock the door.

-Bedroom-

"Marron, what is wrong with your husband?" asked Bra, sitting down in a yellow chair, that was next to her bed.

"Nothing, he's just freaking out," said Marron.

"Over what?!" asked Bra.

"I told him that I was pregnant again," said Marron.

"You're what!...Wow!...Congratulations!" said Bra.

"Thank you," said Marron.

"But something is telling me he's not freaking out over you being pregnant," said Bra.

"Why? What do you know?" asked Marron, sitting up on her bed.

"I don't know, but you should have heard his distress call to Goten," said Bra. "He was panicking."

"Are you sure?" asked Marron.

"Definitely," said Bra. "But don't worry too much. Goten is talking to him."

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Marron.

"Who knows, but I will ask Goten later tonight," said Bra.

"Let me know what you find out," said Marron.

"I will," said Bra. "Now you get some rest while I go say hello to Pan."

Bra left Marron's side, and went to Pan's room to visit with her.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Goten walked to the nearest park.

"Is this far enough?" asked Goten, as he sat down on the park bench.

"Yes," said Gohan, as he sat next to his brother.

"So why did you call me out?" asked Goten.

"Videl came to my job today and told me she wants me back," said Gohan.

"And what did she say when you told her to **** off?" asked Goten.

"I kind of sort of didn't," said Gohan, looking at the ground.

"Gohan! What is wrong with you?! Seriously, what are you thinking?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" shouted Gohan.

"Well if you're this confused, maybe you should tell Marron about you and Videl after all," said Goten.

"I can't tell her now!" said Gohan.

"Why not?" asked Goten.

"Because she's pregnant! That's why I can't tell her now!" said Gohan.

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, it happened the night I imagined she was Videl," said Gohan.

"Poor Marron," said Goten, shaking his head.

"What am I going to do?" asked Gohan.

"Sort out your feelings Gohan, because what you're doing isn't fair to either of them," said Goten. "You might not know it in your heart now, but you treasure one of them more than the other. Let your feelings flow naturally, and don't try to fight them."

"Thanks Goten"

"No problem, but if you weren't my brother-"

"I know, I know," said Gohan.

Gohan and Goten stayed at the park for a while before going back to their wives. When they returned, Marron was sound asleep in the bedroom, while Bra and Pan were in the kitchen eating cookies.

Gohan displayed good manners when he thanked Bra for staying with Marron and Pan when he wasn't at home. All four of them said their bye-byes, and Bra and Goten headed home. Gohan went upstairs to check on his wife, and was relieved to find that she was still asleep. He walked over to his sleeping wife and kissed her on the cheek.

- Car ride home -

Goten was driving above the speed limit to make it home to their children, while Bra turned the music to the radio down.

"Why did you do that?" asked Goten.

"Because we need to talk," said Bra.

"What did I do this time?" asked Goten, whining.

"Nothing sweetie, this isn't about you."

"Then what is this about?" asked Goten.

"What did you and your brother talk about?" asked Bra.

Goten kept his eyes on the road and said,"Nothing"

"You two were gone for a while to be talking about nothing," said Bra.

"Bra please, can we leave this alone?" asked Goten.

"NO!" yelled Bra.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Marron woke up in the middle of the night feeling cold. She rolled over to her left to get body heat from Gohan, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. She checked the time and saw that it was two in the morning. She immediately got up from her bed, and searched the house looking for him. He wasn't there. She started to panic and was about to wake up Pan. "Calm down Marron," she told herself. She walked to the living room window to see if his car was out there, but it wasn't. "Where is he?" thought Marron.

Marron picked up her cell phone and called her husband. Gohan did not answer the phone, and she left him a message. He returned her phone call three minutes later.

"Where are you?" she asked, as calmly as she could.

"I'm at my office," he said. "I have a lot of things on my mind, and I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to worry you," he said.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked. "I have no problem driving to your job."

"**No**!" he yelled. "I mean _no. _It's late, and I don't want you leaving Pan in the house by herself."

"Okay," said Marron. "But if you're not home in ten minutes, I'm coming down there."

"I'll be there shortly," he said. "See you soon."

Marron and Gohan ended their phone conversation.

Marron walked into the kitchen, and began pacing back and forth. She started thinking back to what Bra told her. "Is he freaking out over this baby, or is their something else?" thought Marron. "Maybe Goten knows something. And if he does, I'm sure Bra will tell me later on today when I call her." Marron opened the refrigerator door and decided to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

Gohan came home within the ten minutes, and entered through the front door. Marron heard him and met him in the living room.

"Do you always sneak out, when you think I'm going to sleep through the night?" asked Marron.

"No, this is my first time," said Gohan, avoiding Marron's face.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Marron. "Are you really that unhappy about this baby?" she asked, sounding like she was about to cry.

"I'm not unhappy about the baby. I was just surprised," said Gohan. "Very, surprised," he said, trying to reassure her.

Marron looked very sad, and Gohan walked over to give her a hug. As she hugged him, she noticed the scent of 'Simply Sexy' on him. Marron didn't think anything of it. She just assumed he had on a used shirt, and that the perfume was hers.

Gohan held out his hand for Marron to take. She accepted, and he led her upstairs to their bed. Marron cuddled up next to him, and fell asleep in his arms.

Gohan saw how relaxed his wife was. He thought she looked so cute, and couldn't resist stealing a kiss. "I'm sorry," he said. "I am truly sorry."

Gohan got up early that morning and cooked Marron and Pan breakfast.

"What is this about?" asked Pan.

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood," said Gohan.

"Yeah right," replied Pan, doubting her father.

"And how is my beautiful wife?" asked Gohan.

"What did you do?!" asked Marron and Pan.

"Nothing," he said.

"You're behaving strange dad, you never compliment mom," said Pan.

"Yes I do," he said.

"No you don't," said Marron, looking at him.

Gohan was starting to feel nervous. He doesn't know his usual behavior with them, and his 'good intentions' were coming off as suspicious. He didn't want them to become suspicious of him, so he said he had to hurry off to work.

"Bra was right," thought Marron. "Gohan is hiding something."

When Pan finished eating, she hugged her mom, told her bye, and left to catch the bus for school.

Marron made a quick phone call to Bra, and asked her if Goten told her anything. Bra told her, 'No, but I'm working on it.'

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Marron and Bra got off the phone with each other.

Over at Goten and Bra's home, Goten and Bra was in their kitchen exchanging words back and forth.

"Tell me the secret!" commanded Bra.

"I wish I could tell you Bra! But I can't! I promised Gohan!"

"And you promised me there would never be any secrets between us!" yelled Bra. "So who's promise are you going to keep? Your promise to me, or your promise to your brother?"

Goten stepped over to Bra. He gently grabbed both of her hands and brought them to his face. He started kissing her fingers one by one. "Please Bra," he begged, gazing into her eyes."Don't make me choose," he said softly.

Bra looked away from his eyes. She began to nuzzle her face against his. "Come on Goten." She slowly pressed her lips on top of his enticing him with light kisses. She looked at him seductively and uttered under her breath, "Tell me."

"Mom, Dad, what time is it?"

Goten and Bra immediately broke apart and turned their attention to the sound of the voice, and saw their three sons standing there.

"Shoot!" thought Bra, "I almost had him!"

"YES! I'm saved!" shouted Goten in his head. He never thought he'd ever be this happy with his children disturbing him when he's sharing an intimate moment with Bra.

"Kino, Kyo, Kai, what are you three still doing here?" asked Bra, looking a little baffled. "I thought you left for school already."

"No one woke us up," said Kai, rubbing his eyes.

"You forgot to wake them up!" yelled Bra, looking at Goten.

"Ooooh! I knew I forgot something," said Goten, snapping his fingers.

"Boys, go get ready," said Bra. "I'll drive you to school." Bra glanced back over at Goten and said,"This isn't over."

Bra left the kitchen to help the triplets get ready, afterwards she left the house to drive the boys to school. Goten picked up his cell phone and quickly called his brother.

Gohan was walking back to his office when he heard his phone ring. He took a look at it and saw Goten's name appear across the screen.

"This must be important," said Gohan. "Goten never calls me when I'm working." He answered his phone, "Hello."

"Gohan we have to talk!"

"About what?!" asked Gohan, as he shut the door to his office.

"Bra knows I'm keeping a secret for you!"

"If Bra knows I'm hiding something, that means Marron knows I'm hiding something!" shouted Gohan. "What did you tell her?!" asked Gohan, panicking.

"Nothing yet! But she's not going to leave me alone until I do!"

"You promised me Goten!"

"I know, I also promised Bra I wouldn't keep any secrets from her. What am I suppose to do?" asked Goten, feeling stuck in between his wife and his brother.

"I don't know!" yelled Gohan, gripping his hair.

"If I do tell her, maybe she'll keep it a secret from Marron," said Goten, trying to reason with his brother.

"I **don't** want her knowing at all," said Gohan.

"Listen Gohan, if I'm forced to choose between you and my wife, you're going to lose," said Goten.

Gohan was silent for a moment. He felt bad that his brother was in this situation.

"Wait, before you say anything to her, Goten. Do you think you can at least get her to change her mind about knowing?"

"That's not likely," said Goten.

"Just hold off for now," said Gohan. "I'll think of something."

"Okay, I'll try," said Goten. "It's going to be hard, but I'll try," he said, getting off the phone with his brother.

Two weeks passed by, and Goten managed to keep his mouth shut. That was partly due to the fact that Trunks was in town visiting. Goten gladly offered up his home for Trunks to stay, much to Bra's dismay.

Bra wanted her brother out of the house, so she could have some alone time with Goten. She had made plans to have lunch with Marron, but decided to send Trunks in her place. She chose not to tell Marron about her change in plans because she wanted it to be a surprise. Afterall, Marron and Trunks are childhood friends.

Meanwhile, Marron was in her room getting ready to go out with Bra. She put on a light blue flirty dress that stopped at her knees with pink flat shoes. She stared at herself in her full length mirror. It wasn't showing too much, and it wasn't showing too little. "I don't think Bra should have a problem with the way I'm dressed," thought Marron.

There was a knock on the door and Marron assumed Gohan would answer it. Gohan wasn't in the mood to see Bra's face, so he just let her knock. Pan made plans with her own friends and was getting ready herself. Seeing how no one would answer the door, Marron stopped what she was doing to let Bra in.

"OH MY GOSH!" said Marron, as she opened the door. "Trunks! Is that really you?" she asked, leaping into his arms.

Gohan heard Marron's excitement and wanted to know what the commotion was about. When he entered into the living room, he saw Marron hugging Trunks.

"Gohan! Gohan! Look who it is! Look who it is!" said Marron with amazement.

"I see who it is," said Gohan, in a snappish sort of way. "It's **only** Trunks."

"Well hi to you too," thought Trunks, sensing Gohan's uneasiness.

"It's good to see you Trunks," said Marron, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Likewise," said Trunks.

A stabbing pain entered Gohan's heart as Marron pecked Trunks on the cheek.

"Turn around Marron, let me check you out," said Trunks, playfully.

Marron happily turned around, showing off her flirty dress.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said, winking at her.

A light blush crept across Marron's face, and she looked at Trunks smiling happily.

"Why are you blushing?" thought Gohan, as he watched the interaction between the two. "And stop showing him your smile, that's my smile. I thought I was the only man you smiled for like that."

"Oh Trunks, you should meet my daughter. It's been a long time since you've seen her." Marron look at her husband and asked, "Gohan, will you go get Pan for me please?"

"Is she trying to get rid of me? Does she want some **alone** time with Trunks? Well that's not going to happen Marron!" thought Gohan. "PAN! COME HERE!" he yelled.

"I could have done that," thought Marron.

"Well Marron, Bra couldn't have lunch with you like she promised, so I came here in her place," said Trunks. "Is that okay with you?"

"Since it's you Trunks, of course it's okay," said Marron.

"What does she mean by, since it's you Trunks?" thought Gohan.

"Yes Dad," said Pan, as she entered the room.

"Come here Pan," said Marron. Pan walked over to her mother. "This is my daughter Trunks, isn't she pretty?" asked Marron.

"Not really," thought Trunks, at first glance. But as he stared at Pan, he slowly began to change his mind,"Meh, I guess she's okay, she would be prettier if she looked more like Marron."

"So what do you think of my baby Trunks?" asked Marron proudly.

"She looks like her father," he said.

"Is he implying something?" thought Gohan.

Trunks held out his arm and said,"Shall we go my lady?"

"We shall," said Marron, interlocking her arm with his.

Gohan walked over and pulled Marron to the side.

"Marron, be careful, remember, you are pregnant with **my** child," said Gohan, looking at Trunks displeasingly.

Trunks smirked at Gohan and said,"Don't worry, I'll be extra gentle with her."

"See Gohan, you have nothing to worry about, Trunks said he'll be extra gentle with me," said Marron innocently.

Trunks giggled at Marron's comment.

Pan observed her dad's behavior,"Oh wow! He's jealous!"

"Dad, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" asked Pan.

"Uhhh, sure," he said, staring daggers at Trunks.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Pan.

"Nothing, I just feel annoyed when I look at Trunks," he said.

"Don't you think, that maybe, you're being jealous?" asked Pan.

"No, that's not it!" replied Gohan.

"How do you know?" asked Pan.

"Because I've never been jealous before," said Gohan.

"Mom spoiled him way too much," thought Pan. "He doesn't even know that he's jealous."

"Gohan! Pan! I'm leaving," yelled Marron.

"Hold on!" Gohan yelled. "Pan don't you want to go with them?"

"No," said Pan.

"Come on! I'll pay you," said Gohan.

"As tempting as that sound Dad, my answer is no," said Pan, leaving.

Gohan rushed back into the living room. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked Marron, wanting a kiss.

"No," she said. "Come on Trunks, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Coming Dear," said Trunks, to Gohan's annoyance.

Marron and Trunks left, leaving Gohan with a new set of feelings. "They are just friends right?" Gohan asked himself. "Well, I know one person who should know." Gohan grabbed his phone, and called his baby brother, but Goten did not answer his phone.

Gohan spent the remaining of his day waiting for Marron to come home.

End of Chapter.

A/C: This chapter is for all the Trunks fans who's been waiting for Trunks appearance. You know who you are. For people who have read this chapter, I want to make it clear that Trunks **did not** say out loud what he really thought of Pan. He **only thought** it. I received reviews from people who actually thought Trunks said his personal opinion about Pan out loud to Marron in front of Gohan, and that she still agreed to go out with him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 8:00pm and Marron still wasn't at home. Gohan called her twice on her cell phone, but she did not answer. "What the heck is she doing?!" thought Gohan, as he walked up and down on the living room rug. He tried calming himself down. He sat down on the sofa, crossed his legs, and picked up a magazine to read from the coffee table. That did not work. His mind was plagued with inappropriate thoughts of Trunks and Marron. "Trunks better not touch her!" he yelled, letting his imagination get out of control.

Gohan threw the magazine back on the table. He stood up and was about to go search for her, when he heard a key enter the door. He quickly sat back down and turned the t.v. on. When he looked over at the door, he saw it was Pan, and not Marron.

"Hey Daddy," said Pan, feeling unhappy.

"Hey," he said grumpy. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you have a good time with your friends?"

Pan sighed heavily. "Where's Mom? Is she back from her date? I need to talk to her," said Pan, as she went to sit near her father.

"No! She's still out having fun with Trunks, and don't call it a date!" said Gohan angrily.

"Alright," said Pan sadly. "I'll be in my room."

"Wait Pan, do you want to talk to me about it?" he asked, hoping to take his mind off Marron.

"Are you sure dad? This might be a little awkward," she said.

"If you can talk to your mom about it, then you can talk to me about it," said Gohan, preparing himself to give Pan some advice.

"Okay," said Pan. "My enemy and I both like the same guy. I think he likes me when he's with me, but I also think he likes her. What should I do, Dad?"

"You see! This is exactly why your mother should be here!" said Gohan over-reacting.

"Forget it, Dad!" yelled Pan, as she stood up from the sofa. "I'll just ask Mom!"

"Wait a minute, Pan!"

Pan stopped and turned around. "Yes, Dad."

"You are too young to be liking anyone! And you can't start dating until you're sixteen years old!"

"But Dad!"

"No Buts!" shouted Gohan. "End of discussion!"

Pan stomped her way up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

Gohan walked over to the living room window, and saw Trunks and Marron pull up in the driveway in Trunks Porsche. Trunks let himself out, and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Marron. He held out his hand, she accepted, and stepped out of his car.

They were walking, hand in hand, towards the front porch. Trunks glanced over at Marron and decided that he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He held Marron's hand over her head and twirled her around facing him. "Dance with me, Marron," he said, as he spun her into his arms causing her dress to flare up. "There's no music," she said, looking at him. "I don't need any," he replied. "I only want to dance with you." Marron smiled and agreed to dance.

Gohan was watching everything. He developed a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched how the two of them danced outside in the yard. "She never danced with me like that!" shouted Gohan mentally. He never knew she could move her body so well. But that's not the only thing he saw. After observing Trunks with Marron, he could see that Trunks was in love with his wife.

- Bra and Goten's Place -

Goten was getting fed up with Bra. He loves her and everything, but she made the decision to withhold his favorite activity he likes to do with her, and he hates the fact that Bra keeps fussing at him treating him like a child.

Goten was at his breaking point, but he knew if he gave in, she'll continue to behave like this expecting to have her way every time they had a disagreement.

Goten needed to get away from Bra, so he fled to the basement. While in there, he found a dinky, little, lawn chair to sit on. He plugged in his black radio, and began listening to the soothing sound of the music. His hope for peace and quiet, was interrupted, when Bra followed him in there.

"Oh great!" thought Goten. "This is not what I need right now," he said to himself, turning down the radio. "Bra, can you please leave me alone?" asked Goten. "I haven't slept in days. All I want, is a little peace and quiet. Please!" begged Goten.

"You'll get peace and quiet once you tell me the secret Goten!" said Bra, yelling at him.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Goten, as he stood up. He grabbed the dinky, little, lawn chair and threw it hard against the wall, frightening Bra. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Goten left the basement and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Bra followed nervously wondering what Goten was going to do. Goten grabbed his gym bag from the closet and began packing his clothes.

Bra's heart began beating really fast. She was becoming hysterical watching Goten pack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOTEN?!" she cried, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm Leaving!" he yelled, stuffing his clothes in his bag. "I can't be around you right now!"

Bra started crying and screaming uncontrollably because she didn't want him to leave.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, GOTEN! I WON'T LET YOU!" she shouted, trying to take his bag from him.

Goten tossed Bra onto their bed. "You leave me no choice," he said, continuing to pack.

Kino, Kyo, and Kai, came running to the scene.

"What's going on dad?!" asked Kino, staring at Goten, while Kyo and Kai ran to Bra trying to calm her down.

"Boys, I'm very sorry you have to see this, but I'm leaving," said Goten. "Make sure you take care of your mom."

"THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TAKE CARE OF ME GOTEN! YOU ARE!" screamed Bra, as loud as she could.

"Don't go dad!" cried the boys, clinging on to Goten's leg. "We'll miss you!"

"Okay everyone, calm down!" said Goten, putting down his gym bag. "Kino, Kyo, and Kai, leave me and your mom alone to talk," said Goten.

"Do you promise not to leave, Dad?" asked Kai.

"I promise," he said.

The triplets closed the door to Bra and Goten's bedroom as they left the room. Goten saw how badly Bra was shaken up by this, so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping away her tears, and kissing her on the forehead.

Goten led Bra to the bed and they both sat down. He discussed all the issues he had with her on the way she's been treating him lately. He also told her, if she tried to force him to tell the secret again, he would tell her the secret, but he would leave her once he do. He told her to trust him, and that he would reveal the secret when the time was right.

For the first time in their relationship, Bra apologized to Goten. She kissed him and the two began making up.

-Gohan and Marron's home-

After Trunks and Marron finished dancing, Trunks escorted Marron to the front door, while Gohan continued to spy on them. Marron told Trunks she had a great time with him, ticking Gohan off, and Trunks told her that he always have a great time with her. Gohan watched as Trunks removed two blond strings of hair from Marron's face, giving her a quick, closed mouth, kiss on the lips. Trunks and Marron said bye to each other, and Marron let herself in the house.

Marron entered the house yelling, "Gohan! Pan! I'm home!"

Pan ran down the stairs to greet her mother. "Oh Mom! I'm so glad you're home! I need to talk to you!" she said, hugging her mom.

"Okay Pan, um, where's your father?" asked Marron, expecting for Gohan to greet her.

"He just went to bed," said Pan.

"Is it okay if we talk tomorrow Pan? I'm feeling tired," Marron said.

"That's fine with me, Mom," said Pan, going back to her room.

Marron went upstairs to her bedroom and saw Gohan lying on the bed. She changed into something more comfortable and climbed on the bed with him. She cuddled up next to him and said,"I'm home Gohan."

Gohan was in a very bad mood and told Marron to get away from him. Marron thought this was a joke, but when she tried to touch him, he shrugged away from her. "With her feelings hurt, Marron went to Pan's room and fell asleep with her.

The following morning, Gohan woke up extra early, so he could go have a talk with Trunks. Gohan got Trunks number from Goten, and Trunks agreed to meet Gohan at the parking lot of his job.

"Lets make this quick Gohan," said Trunks, standing outside of his car. "I have better things to do with my morning."

"Stay away from my wife!" yelled Gohan, walking towards him.

"And if I don't?" asked Trunks, giving Gohan a self-satisfied smile.

"This!" said Gohan, as he punched Trunks across the face.

"It's funny that you should punch me," laughed Trunks, wiping the blood from his face. "Especially, since you're the one cheating on her."

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Gohan was shocked and confused! He was not expecting this. "TRUNKS KNOWS?! HOW?!" screamed his conscience.

"Uhh, Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you t-t-t-t-talkin-"

"OH COME ON! Don't start stuttering on me now Gohan! You were talking fine a minute ago!" Trunks said.

Gohan needed to regain his composure, so he stepped away from Trunks.

Trunks was enjoying this. "This is priceless!" he thought. "Absolutely priceless!"

Gohan's face expression said it all. "HOW IN THE WORLD DOES HE KNOW?!" he wondered, trying to make sense of it all.

"Look at him," thought Trunks smiling to himself. "He **wants** to know how I know!"

Gohan did a couple of head rolls and took a deep breath. He clenched his fist out of frustration.

"I so wish I had my phone right now," said Trunks silently. "I wouldn't have mind capturing this on camera. It's too bad," he thought, because this is one precious memory that should last a lifetime.

After Gohan calmed down, he looked at Trunks and said, "I don't know what you're talking about," and turned around to leave.

"Why are you walking away?!" shouted Trunks. "I thought you wanted to talk to me! I mean, that is why you called me out right? But, oh well, since you don't want to talk, maybe **Marron** will listen to me instead!" he yelled, provoking Gohan.

Gohan stopped immediately and walked back towards Trunks.

"Listen** Trunks**! You've been **warned**. Stay **away** from **my wife**!" he yelled.

Trunks hopped up on the hood of his car, looked at Gohan, and calmly said, "That's your favorite line, isn't it?"

Gohan looked at Trunks annoyed. "That's because it's the truth! Marron is **my** wife! How many times must I say this to you?!"

"Say it as many times as you want! If that's what make you feel better, then say it! Because I'm not backing down Gohan!"

"Well guess what Trunks?! If you haven't noticed, Marron loves me!" shouted Gohan, tapping his chest with his right hand.

"That's no big deal," said Trunks, waving off Gohan's gesture. "All of that will change soon."

"It will never change! I will always be the only man in her heart!" said Gohan, glaring directly into Trunks eyes.

"In that case, I gladly accept your challenge, Gohan," said Trunks, as he hopped down from the hood of his car.

"Don't mess with me Trunks!" yelled Gohan, getting closer towards him. "Remember, we have a daughter together, and she's pregnant with my child!"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Trunks asked, sounding concerned. "Gohan!...Pal!...Relaaaaaax! You have nothing to worry about! Marron and I will be glad to let you have the children on the weekends," said Trunks, hitting a nerve.

Gohan lost his temper and threw another punch at Trunks face, but it didn't connect this time, because Trunks easily caught Gohan's fist.

"I **let** you hit me the first time," stated Trunks, releasing Gohan's hand. "The second time will **not** be that easy."

Gohan eyes turned cold and deadly. "You can't have her Trunks. I won't let you."

Trunks returned the deadly look and replied, "You lost your right as her husband to say that to me."

Gohan and Trunks were getting ready to battle it out, but they began receiving unwanted attention from onlookers, and a small crowd started to form. Not wanting to cause a public display, both men decided it was time to leave. Trunks drove away in his car, and Gohan drove away in his.

Gohan's mind was now a wreck. 'How the heck did Trunks find out?' and 'Is he going to tell Marron?' 'He better not tell Marron!' Arrrrgh! This is so frustrating! What am I going to do?!' Gohan thought for a minute, "Goten!"

Gohan stopped in the parking lot of a restaurant and decided to call his brother.

Goten and Bra was still in the bed sleeping when Goten's phone started ringing. Bra woke up to the sound of the ringing, but Goten did not. Bra walked over to Goten's phone and picked it up. She saw Gohan's name appearing across the screen, and she tapped the ignore button.

Gohan called back right away, and she ignored him again, "That's strange," thought Gohan, but that did not stop him, because he kept calling and calling until Bra finally answered the phone.

"What do you want?!" she said, stepping into the hallway.

"Bra?" he asked. "What are you doing answering my brother's phone?!" he yelled, realizing Bra was the reason his call wasn't getting through.

"What do you want with Goten?!" she asked, in a mean tone.

"Why do you want to know?!" he asked back.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" she asked.

"Why are you still talking to me?!"

"Click!" Bra hung up on Gohan before he could tell her to put Goten on.

"The Briefs siblings are **really** getting on my nerves today," said Gohan, hitting the steering wheel of his car.

-Back at home -

Marron and Pan woke up to find that Gohan wasn't in the house, but when they went into the kitchen, they found a sticky note on the refrigerator saying, he'll be back soon, so Marron went ahead and cooked breakfast for herself and Pan and they sat at the kitchen table to eat.

"Mom, is it okay if I talk to you now?" asked Pan, playing with her scrambled eggs.

"Sure Pan, what do you want to talk about?" Marron asked.

"It's about a boy," said Pan, looking down at her plate.

"I need more details?" said Marron.

"Well, you see mom, I like this boy. I think he likes me when he's with me, but I think he might like someone else too. What should I do mom?"

"Call my mother," said Marron, handing Pan her cell phone.

"You want me to call grandma? Why?" asked Pan, making a funny face.

"Because I can't help you Pan," said Marron, biting into her bacon. "And you yourself said she's full of confidence."

"Okay," said Pan. "This is so weird."

"And make sure you put her on speaker phone, I want to make sure she doesn't give you any bad advice."

"Okay, Mom."

Pan went through her contact list, found Eighteen's number, and dialed it. When Eighteen answered her phone, Pan happily greeted her grandmother, and told her about her situation.

"Hm, is this other girl pretty?" asked Eighteen, over the phone, as she sat on her bed.

"I guess she's okay," said Pan.

"BIG MISTAKE," said Eighteen. "NEVER EVER admit your opponent is pretty!"

"Why?" asked Pan.

"Because you lose the moment you do. You're prettier than her, so behave like it! Treat that other girl like she's- "

"Mom's listening!" Pan said quickly, looking at her mother.

"Oh, Hi sweetie," said Eighteen.

"Hi mom," responded Marron.

" Okay, got it! What else grandma?" said Pan, looking away from Marron.

"Let's see, don't try to be this boy's best friend, Pan. It's good to get along and be friends with him, but make sure he's always aware that you're a girl first. "

"Um, what should I do, if I kind of sort of told him how I feel about him?" asked Pan, sounding nervous.

"Well how did he respond?" asked Eighteen.

"He's being conceited around me, and he flirts with the other girl in my face!"

"Then why do you even like him?" asked Marron.

"You wouldn't understand!" yelled Eighteen and Pan.

"Fine, I'll just mind my business," said Marron, as she continued to eat.

"Yeah, you do that sweetie," said Eighteen to Marron. "Okay Pan, this is what you do. You should dress up really nice when you go to school. Get your mom to help you! And when you see him, show off and blush a little bit, then go up to him and ask him how you look. He's going to assume you dressed up for him, so when he tells you, you look good, say, thank you, and point to some other guy and say you dressed up for him. That should bruise that bastard's ego!" yelled Eighteen.

Meanwhile, Gohan finally arrived back home and he's feeling insecure and paranoid. Before he entered the house, he gave himself a little pep talk. When he entered, he found Marron and Pan sitting at the kitchen table.

When Pan saw her father, she immediately got up from the kitchen table, ran to her room, and continued her conversation with her grandmother in private.

Gohan pulled up a chair and sat next to Marron. Marron wasn't in the mood for his company because of his behavior towards her last night. She glanced at him, and he glanced at her. Marron got up from the table, and walked over to the kitchen sink to wash her plate.

Gohan watched her get up. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his right leg over his left thigh, and just stared at her with his head tilted. "There's no way I'm letting Trunks have you," thought Gohan, privately to himself.

Marron couldn't help but feel Gohan's stare. He was starting to make her feel very uncomfortable. "Why is he staring at me like a nut basket?" thought Marron. "I think it's best if I leave."

As Gohan stared, he noticed that Marron had her hair down, and she was wearing cute little hair clips. "Who is she trying to look nice for?" thought Gohan, getting up from the table. "It better not be Trunks!"

"Um, are you going anywhere?" he asked, walking towards her.

Marron didn't bother to answer him.

"If you're leaving, maybe you would like company?" he asked, trying to meet her eyes with his.

Marron walked out of the kitchen pretending she didn't hear him.

"Don't ignore me!" he yelled. "I don't like it!"

"I don't like it either Gohan!" said Marron, yelling back at him.

"When did I? Ohhhhhh!" he said, remembering how he treated her last night, when she came home from her date with Trunks.

"I didn't deserve that!" she said, turning her back on him.

Gohan affectionately hugged her from behind, slightly startling her.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. "But it's your own fault for having fun with Trunks," mumbled Gohan to himself.

"And if you must know, I have a doctor's appointment," she said, walking away from him.

When Marron was out of his sight, Gohan went back into the kitchen and sat at the table to think. The only person who could possibly help him in his time of need, and answer all of his questions, is his baby brother Goten.

End of Chapter


End file.
